Our Love
by Shoccnaru
Summary: "Karena aku, hanya mencintaimu." Setelahnya, Onodera kembali merona. [TakanoxRitsu]


**Story by Shoccnaru**

**Disclaimer : ****Nakamura Shungiku**

**Warning : Typo, FUJOSHI!, PLOT kacau, AU.**

**[Masamune T. x Ritsu O.]**

**.**

**.**

Takano tertawa keras saat membaca barisan kalimat puitis di beberapa bagian _manga_ mentah, membuat sang _editor_ yang menunggu hasil lanjutannya dengan muka jengkel. Takano melirik kearah anak buahnya yang hanya memasang muka kesal, ia tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu kepada atasanmu, Onodera?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Takano hanya menyeringai, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Merasa tidak selesai-selesai, Onodera hanya mendecih dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan angkuh, "Jangan hanya tertawa. Berikan pendapat."ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Takano mengangkat alisnya, "Berani sekali kau menggunakan nada perintah pada atasanmu."

Merasa kesabarannya sudah sampai batasnya, dan sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan sang atasan. Onodera berbalik kembali ke tempat duduk kerjanya. Takano hanya melihat Onodera yang sudah duduk dan kembali fokus ke laporan yang ada di depannya. Merasa bahwa sang kekasih sedang masa _badmood _membuat Takano hanya mendengus geli. Takano bangkit dari tempat duduk, mendekati Onodera yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

_Cup!_

Onodera membulatkan matanya, ia melirik cepat ke samping saat mendapati atasannya yang begitu menyebalkan tengah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan terlalu serius, ini sudah tengah malam."

"A-a-Hah?!"

Takano menyeret kursi kerja Kisa yang telah kosong. Onodera hanya salah tingkah saat Takano menyeret kursi itu terlalu dekat padanya, ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan tetap fokus ke arah laporannya.

Takano hanya mendaratkan sikunya di atas meja, menatap serius ke arah Onodera yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Onodera berusaha fokus, tapi gagal ia lakukan apalagi saat Takano mulai membelai rambutnya.

"T-ta-takano-san!" ucap Onodera dengan muka blushing. Ia menepis tangan Takano dengan jengkel. "Aku sedang fokus dengan laporanku!" rajuknya dengan nada tinggi, membuat Takano hanya menghela napas berat.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan terlalu serius." kali ini Takano yang memasang nada jengkel.

"A-apa!" Onodera hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, seharusnya Takano tau kalau laporan ini begitu penting, mengingat dia yang memberi tugas dan _deadline_-nya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Takano hanya mendecih, ia menarik dagu Onodera dengan cepat dan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Onodera. Menciumnya dengan cukup beringas.

_BUGH!_

"AW!" teriak Takano dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

Onodera langsung berdiri dan menatap kesal dengan sifat Takano yang seenaknya sendiri. Merasa tak terima di hajar dengan jitakan cukup keras oleh bawahannya sendiri, membuat Takano yang sedari tadi menahan kesabaran ikut bangkit membuat keberanian Onodera yang tadi langsung menciut.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau stres!" kali ini Takano tidak mau mengalah dengan nada suaranya. Onodera hanya menelan ludah saat melihat Takano yang sedang bermuka kesal. Takano hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan kesal, "Nanti, kau pasti pingsan lagi. Kau itu—" ucapan Takano berhenti saat Onodera memasang muka cemberut di sertai rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

Takano hanya mengehela napas, "Kau itu bodoh."

"K-kalau begitu, kenapa tidak, kau lepaskan saja aku." Kali ini Onodera hanya memasang muka kesal. "Lebih baik kau dengan Yokozawa_-san_ saja." Takano hanya menatapnya dengan _intens_. Lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Onodera mendengus dengan sebal.

"Tidak mungkin itu aku lakukan." Takano merangkup muka Onodera dengan lembut, membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit mengadah untuk menatap penuh padanya.

"Karena aku, hanya mencintaimu."

Setelahnya, Onodera kembali merona.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaf jika hanya singkat dan plot tidak menentu. Kembali setelah kena WB. Ini sumbangan pertama saya untuk fandom kece satu ini. fffuu~ **

**Saran dan Kritik? Review ya. Sankyuuu!**

**Sho, 18 Desember 2014.**


End file.
